Pequeña celosa
by Akasuna D' Shun
Summary: La pequeña Raki (13 años) se pone celosa de que su Maestro Kiki (25) tenga un romance con una chica, que obviamente, a ella no le agrada. Y buscara la manera de separarlos :3
1. Chapter 1

Nota : Estos personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Masami Kurumada

... ...

Habian ido a vacacionar , despues de tanto trabajo y duras peleas. Lo merecian . Pero Raki, no se veia tan feliz. Sentada sobre una roca, veia golpear las olas casi a su alrededor. No le importaba mojarse. Se sentía triste.

Por suerte, su amiga Selene, una niña rubia y preciosa, la vió a lo lejos. No dudó en acercarse a ella, dado su carácter cariñoso y afable. Se preocupó al verla asi.

\- Raki...¿Qué haces ahi? Mira, estás toda mojada y podrias caerte. Ven, te llevaré a la cabaña...- La tomó de la mano suavemente e intentó llevarla con delicadeza. Pero Raki se contuvo.

\- No quiero ir allá - Raki no la miraba.

\- Pero...¿Porqué? ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Selene se agachó a su lado y ya ni le importó mojarse también.

\- ¿Viste a mi sensei Kiki ? - Raki esta vez la miró a los ojos, con tristeza. La rubia volvió a ver a su sensei, que estaba sentado sobre la arena conversando amenamente con una joven de pelo negro muy liso - Lo viste.

\- Si, lo veo. Pero, no entiendo, ¿Cúal es el problema? - Le sonrió Selene - Se ve contento y tranquilo.

\- Si. El problema no es él,¡Sino ella!

\- ¿Ella?

-Si! Ella! - Los vió Raki, haciendo pucheritos - Ahora le pone más atención, todo es ella. Ya no quiere más a mi...

Selene se dió cuenta que Raki estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar. No iba a permitirlo, asi que intentó calmarla.

\- No digas, eso. Tu sensei te quiere mucho. Mira, sólo estan conversando, nada más. Como quién conversa con cualquier persona.

\- No es asi, Raki. ¿Viste como la mira? No es lo mismo...

La rubia la miró con ternura, comprendiendo al fin , la angustia de su pequeña amiga.

\- Yo soy la reina, yo mando aqui - Díjo Raki, decidida , pero sin poder ocultar su tristeza.


	2. Bailando

Raki comenzó a sentir frio, ya era demasiado estar ahi mojandose sobre esa roca. Asi que decidió ir a cambiarse. Selene la acompañó gustosa. Despues irian a tomar un helado y se divertirían conversando sobre cosas de chicas, entonces todo el asunto de Kiki y aquella joven pasaria al olvido.

Pero no, Raki lo pensó en todo el trayecto que duró desde los peñascos donde habia estado, hacia la acogedora cabaña que la recibiría. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Era algo que simplemente no la iba a dejar ni dormir. Pues, jamás habia visto a su sensei tan encariñado con una chica. Es decir, él sólo vivia para ella, para cuidarla y asegurarse que aprendiera todas las tecnicas que le habia enseñado su maestro, Mu. Y ahora pasaba esto. Ya nada podria ser igual.

\- ¿Sabes que pienso? - Dijo finalmente, la pequeña pelirroja, luego de haber estado callada como un sepulcro. Selene se alegró.

\- No lo se, pero me encantaría saber - Dijo la rubia imaginando que le diría algo divertido, agradable, como ir a jugar algo con los chicos , un partido de voley...

Se equivocó.

\- Le presentaré a otro chico a ella y asi se interesará en el otro y dejará a mi sensei - resolvió decir Raki, cambiandose la blusita y secando su pelo con la toalla.

\- ¿Otro chico? - Selene se sorprendió - Vamos, ¿No crees que exageras? No vaya a ser que esto sea un error de los peores y tengas que pagarlo luego, Raki.

\- Un error? ¿Porque seria un error? - Raki estaba ciega de celos y apenas lo demostraba su carita tierna - Ella está queriendo destronarme y no lo voy a permitir! Además la vida es asi...no siempre ganas.

\- Tu misma lo dijiste, debes aceptar las cosas como son - dijo Selene.

\- No - Respondió Raki, viendo pasar a través de su ventana a un joven muy parecido a su maestro, Genbu de Libra - Listo, ya está decidido.

\- ¿Genbu? - Observó Selene.

\- Si. El.

La rubia rió, graciosa.

\- Si ambos se parecen un poco. ¿Qué dirá ella?

\- Se fijará en él y asunto arreglado.

Nada sabía Kiki de lo que estaba pasando con su pequeña Raki. El seguia atontado con la joven , que respondia al nombre de Ginger. Lo divertía con sus chistes y locuras. Nada podría salir mal.

\- Podriamos ir a tomar un refresco, ¿Te gustaria? - Le dijo Ginger, mirandolo a los ojos.

\- Claro que si, vamos - Respondió levantándose junto con ella, pero al quitar la toalla de la arena, una cucaracha enorme le salió al encuentro logrando sobresaltar asi al pobre caballero de aries, que no pudo evitar poner una cara de miedo al verla. Pero Ginger, acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con bichos de esos, estiró su pata y de un pisotón hizo papilla al enorme insecto, salvando asi a su principe. El cual le sonrió bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

\- Lo siento, no debí asustarme. Me agarró desprevenido - Decia el caballero, que no veia como ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan - Resolvió decir, Ginger, mirandolo con ternura. Tenia unas ganas de besarlo, pero no era este el momento.

La cabaña, tenia detrás de ella una casa club, donde podian divertirse a su gusto, un restaurante, un bar, karaoke, etc. Fue en una fiesta, que se realizó por la noche, donde Raki llevó a cavo su plan. Selene sabia que esto iba a acabar muy mal. Pero su amiga no entendía razones.

\- Piensalo... - Selene la seguía en todo, hablandole como si fuera su conciencia.

\- Ya esta pensado - Fue la respuesta fria de la pelirroja, en tanto la dejó sola, casi oculta, para acercarse al caballero de Libra, que conversaba alegron y un poco mareado, con un par de amigos.

Raki se acercó a él cuando los demás se habian ido y le dió un jaloncito del brazo. El caballero volteo a verla, extrañado.

\- ah! Hola Raki, !Si eres tu¡

\- Si. Disculpe que lo moleste - Le sonrió - ¿Ve a esa chica de allá? - Le señaló disimuladamente a Ginger. El caballero la miró, realmente era hermosa.

\- ¿Porqué no la saca a bailar? - Le sopló al oido - Está solita, ande vaya y saquela a bailar.

"No era mala idea", pensó el caballero y se abrió paso entre la gente que bailaba en la pista, hasta llegar hacia ella. Ginger estaba sola, pues Kiki habia ido a traer unas bebidas.

\- Mucho gusto, señorita - Le habló el caballero, dandole la mano - Mi nombre es Genbu, ¿Le gustaria bailar conmigo?

Ginger se derritió como manteca al oir aquel joven guapo, que la invitaba. Pensó que no estaria mal aceptar. Asi que le dijo :

\- Encantada...

Y el caballero tomó su mano y juntos se deslizaron entre las parejas y se pusieron bailar.

Cuando llegó Kiki con los refrescos, se sorprendió al no ver a Ginger, esperándolo. Mientras Selene y Raki observaban la escena sentadas sobre una mesa, tomando cada una su copa de surtido.


	3. Corazón roto

\- Estas loca, enserio. Raki - Selene volvió la mirada hacia el joven Ariano, que ya se había dado cuenta que Ginger bailaba con Genbu. Luego miró a su amiga, muy tranquila, tomando un sorbo más de surtido. Con el cabello rojo, largo y peinado de esa manera, se veía mas...por decir, como una mujer, teniendo solo trece años. Celosa, medio malvada.

\- No va a pasar nada. Uno olvida y ya esta. No creo que sea tan difícil...- resolvió decir, la pelirroja, con su carita aparentemente seria. Pero por dentro no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupada.

\- Espero que no la quiera demasiado, ni que le guste tanto, para que no pase nada malo - Dijo Selene, volviendo a mirar hacia donde estaba el caballero. Él ya no estaba.

Habia salido unos momentos ha tomar un poco de aire. Hacia mucho calor dentro del club. Ginger bailaba divertida con el caballero de libra. No le gustaba como hombre, pero podía reconocer que tenia buen ritmo. Por eso no midió el tiempo, se olvidó de todo y bailó con él casi toda la noche. Genbu le ofreció cantidad de tragos, sin alcohol.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señorita? - Le dijo al oído el caballero, medio mareado, casi queriendo dormir sobre su hombro.

Ella se apartó un poco. Estaba cansada. Ese caballero no tenia cuando parar. Sin embargo, le respondió con indulgencia.

\- Por supuesto, Genbu - lo tomó del brazo - Sentémonos un rato y podremos hablar.

Una vez sentados, Genbu se dejo caer sobre la mesa. Ginger se quitó los tacones, la habían estado matando. Pero no esperó que él hablara, ni siquiera que pudiese levantarse. En segundos la cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco. Realmente la música estruendosa, las luces psicológicas del lugar, nada más ver al chico ahi tumbado en la mesa, todo, comenzó a enloquecerla.

Fue entonces que se acordó de Kiki...¿Cómo había podido ser tan distraída? . Se levantó de golpe de su asiento y corrió a buscarlo, dejando olvidados sus tacones y su cartera.

¿Donde iba a encontrarlo ahora? La noche oscureció la playa. La cabaña donde se hospedaban todos estaba cerrada. Aunque podía entrar sin ningún problema, a esas horas, Kiki estaría durmiendo. Molestarlo después que había pasado de él toda la tarde y el resto de la noche, no, definitivamente seria lo peor. Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo el aire frío congelando su cuerpo.

"Kiki debe estar furioso..." - pensó. Sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Caminó lentamente hacia los escalones que daban a la arena, y se sentó en uno de ellos. Encogida en si, recargada su cabeza sobre la baranda, se deshizo en llanto.

Pero Kiki no estaba furioso. Estaba triste...y trató de ocultarlo a Raki. Para él, ella era su princesa, la razón de su vida después que su maestro Mu se fue. Se imaginó como seria si ella lo supiera tan triste. Raki se preocuparía por de más, siempre lo hacia. Entonces, nada debía afectarla. Ella no lo merecía...

Sentado al costado de Raki, le contaba sus cuentos favoritos. No era para que se durmiera, aunque él creía que si. Ella solo quería pasar más tiempo con él, mirarlo , escuchar su dulce voz , seguir siendo la niña que era y hacerlo participe de su amor y fantasías.

\- Bien. Ya es hora de dormir, mi querida princesa - le sonrió Kiki, depositando un beso sobre la frente de Raki.

\- Todavía no me he peinado - cogió su peine, graciosa. Una excusa más para retenerlo. Kiki se rió. No le sorprendía. Su pequeña alumna crecía tan rápido.

Tanto, que algún día tendría que dejarla ir. Y eso, es parte de la vida.

Finalmente la hizo acostar. Nuevamente la besó y se marchó, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Caminando por los pasillos, veía lejana su habitación. Se perdió en el camino, apropósito. No podía dormir de tanto pensar en Ginger. No era la primera vez que salia con ella, sabia lo distraída que era esa chica. Sin embargo, esta vez, como que lo hizo pensando. Ni se acordó de que había ido con él ha esa fiesta, ¡Y bailó toda la noche con Genbu! . Kiki, no solía enojarse con facilidad, pero esa noche, fue diferente. Se sintió herido y demasiado triste.

Salió al balcón y permaneció mirando la luna...hasta que sus ojos se aguaron. Su corazón roto, se negó a llorar a pesar del dolor.


	4. Perdóname

Cerró los ojos, debía dejar de pensar tanto. Tal vez ir a descansar le haría bien. Pero se le pasó por la cabeza ir a buscarla. Aunque la encuentre con Genbu, de cualquier forma, en su compañía...o derrochando besos con él.

\- No...- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. El viento meció su pelo. Su corazón parecía latir sin ganas, apenas los sentía.

No debió ilusionarse tanto. Estas cosas siempre terminaban así. Y él no midió las consecuencias.

Genbu, su amigo. De nada le había servido su amistad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Jugar con sus sentimientos, quizá.

Se deslizo de espaldas en la pared y se quedó así, quieto. No iría a ningún lado ahora. Pero seguía recordándola. Su cabello, su sonrisa, su voz...

Tanto la amaba. Demasiado. Y pensar que ella, no. Trató de calmarse, abrió los ojos y se llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro.

\- Basta - Se dijo así mismo, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más entre sus manos. Fue muy tarde cuando intentó detener el raudal de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"No debes llorar"- volvió a decirse para si.

Pero no pudo. Se tapo el rostro con el manto que llevaba puesto y se desahogó en el. Mañana seria un nuevo día , ya no dolería tanto. Comenzaría a olvidar.

Ginger, por su parte, dejó de llorar. Fue consciente que nada conseguiría estando así. Tampoco podía dormir al igual que él , y esperar el amanecer le parecía una eternidad. Él atormentaba sus pensamientos.

Nota : no encuentro más inspiración TwT Eso pasa por no escribir en un cuaderno

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir


End file.
